Richard Bourbon
) |birth_place = Newport, J Andres |death_date = |death_place = |nationality = |constituency = |party = Labor |rhouse = House of Bourbon |spouse = |multiple_spouses = |issue = |residence = Aquidneck Castle, Newport |almamater = |profession = |religion = |signature = |website = |footnotes = }} Richard Phillippe Francis Bourbon or King Phillippe IV is the oldest child of Phillippe III and Maisie Darach and is King of J Andres. He is the youngest person to ascend to monarchy, as he was coronated shortly after his 6th birthday on January 9, 2123 after his father was killed while visiting Ottania. Prior to his coronation, there was significant speculation as to whether he could ascend to the throne, or if the crown would need to be placed into regency. In 2126, Phillippe IV urged J Andres to support the Ottanians in their war against Quebec. Ancestry Patrilineality , descent as reckoned from father to son, has historically been the principle determining membership in reigning families. By the paternal line, Phillippe III belongs to the House of Bourbon. ;House of Bourbon # , King of France # , of France # , King of Spain # , King of Spain # , King of Spain # , Count of Molina # , Count of Montizón # , Duke of Madrid # , Duke of Madrid # Jacques Bourbon, of Paris # Jean Bourbon, of Paris # Henri Bourbon, of Vinsalia # Robert Bourbon, of Vinsalia # Sir Henri of Newport # Phillippe, King of J Andres # Phillippe III, King of J Andres # Phillippe IV, King of J Andres Royal House In J Andres, the descendants of a non-royal male are not required to take the name of his house as decreed by Queen Stephanie in 2052. In this manner, all royals should be able to trace their ancestry to Josef I or one of heads of the Dukedoms of bestowed peerage. Phillippe III belongs to numerous royal houses. They are presented below in order of precedence. ;House of Mercton Josef I, King of J Andres Stephanie, Queen of J Andres ;House of Mercton-Kaled Katherine, Queen of J Andres Gabrielle, Princess of Newport Phillippe, King of J Andres Phillippe III, King of J Andres Phillippe IV, King of J Andres ;House of Bourbon # , King of France # , of France # , King of Spain # , King of Spain # , King of Spain # , Count of Molina # , Count of Montizón # , Duke of Madrid # , Duke of Madrid # Jacques Bourbon, of Paris # Jean Bourbon, of Paris # Henri Bourbon, of Vinsalia # Robert Bourbon, of Vinsalia # Sir Henri of Newport # Phillippe, King of J Andres # Phillippe III, King of J Andres # Phillippe IV, King of J Andres ;House of Shorestead # William Shorestead of Hyannis # Prince Gilbert, Duke of Portsmouth # Gabrielle, Princess of Newport # Phillippe, King of J Andres # Phillippe III, King of J Andres # Phillippe IV, King of J Andres Titles * November 18, 2116 - January 9, 2123 - His Royal Highness Prince Richard, Prince of Newport * January 9, 2123 - Present - His Majesty By the Grace of God, The King Phillippe the Fourth, King of J Andres and its Empire, Protector of the Maritime Republic, Duke of Albany, Duke of Portsmouth, Earl of Greenwich Notes